1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of forming a thin film that controls film thickness distribution and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printing method may be used in various applications, for example, to form an alignment film of a liquid crystal display apparatus or an encapsulation film of an organic light-emitting display apparatus.